When guiding cables, hoses and the like, the problem which arises is that of guiding them in energy guide chain systems in such a way that they bridge over a non-linear path. Patent specification DE 199 48 852 C1 discloses an energy guide chain system for an internal pivotal door or folding door of a vehicle, in which the movable arm is integrated into a holding arrangement of the internal pivotal door, which is mounted longitudinally slidably and pivotably in a linear guide rail which extends lengthwise relative to the body. In that arrangement the movable arm is integrated into a holding arrangement with a guide roller of the internal pivotal door, which is longitudinally slidably and pivotably mounted in a linear guide rail extending lengthwise relative to the body. In order to achieve satisfactory guidance for the energy guide chain or for continuing with the cables, a comparatively complicated construction is required for the movable arm, with complicated and expensive cable guide means. In addition the energy guide chain system of DE 199 48 852 C1 is only suitable for linear displacement, and not for non-linear displacement, of the movable arm, in a non-linear guide rail. In addition eccentric mounting of the holding arrangement in the guide rail means that the cables can be subjected to a heavier loading during the movement of the internal pivotal door.
That problem is further solved in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,020 B1 in such a way that the individual links of an energy guide chain are also pivotable relative to each other in the transverse direction of the direction of displacement of the energy guide chain. That arrangement means however that the cables, hoses and the like which are guided in the energy guide chain are bent to the same degree and thus mechanically loaded. U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,020 B1 also discloses the use of energy guide chains of that kind in sliding door systems. In that case the energy guide chain, except for a few guide elements, is guided freely in a region in the proximity of the door opening.
Therefore the object of the invention is to provide an energy guide chain system which has a simple connection between the energy guide chain and the fastening side and improved guidance for the energy guide chain and which makes it possible for cables, hoses and the like to be guided in such a way that they bridge over a non-linear path, under a low level of mechanical loading. A further object of the invention is to provide a sliding door system having reliable guidance for the energy guide chain.